Living in Red
by AlejandraO
Summary: Es cruel vivir con el sentimiento de culpa. Es cruel perder a una mujer y una hija. Y a día de hoy el tormento continua sin esperanzas de que llegue a su fin cuando las acciones de Red John son inesperadas.


Disclaimer: Bruno Heller y compañía.

Rating: T

He escrito una pequeña idea que me estaba matando desde el comienzo de la serie. Necesitaba sacarla de mi mente. No sé porque, aunque es una idea muy macabra, alucinaría si la llego a ver en la serie.

No soy escritora. No me gusta escribir. No es algo que se me de bien, el plasmar ideas de mi cabeza al papel y notaréis la falta de experiencia. Es la segunda vez que escribo algo y solo me sirve para darme cuenta de ello. Credme, estoy contenta con que no se me de bien, no podría vivir con el estrés que produce escribir una idea, darle mil vueltas en la cabeza y nunca ser perfecta.

**Living in Red**

Por fin Lunes. Los fines de semana agradables para el resto del mundo por poder disfrutar de unos días de descanso, pasarlos en familia o cualquier cosa estúpida que hace la gente normal, para Jane solo significa el recuerdo de su soledad. ¿Qué hacer un fin de semana cuando no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo? Pasar el tiempo mirando por un ventana, ya sea desde el coche, desde la oficina, desde un apartamento vacio. Leer un libro cuando ya sabes el final. Jugar con un helicóptero teledirigido en un nuevo escondite. Un fin de semana tras otro.

Por fin Lunes. Sí, por fin es lunes y ahora le toca poner su mejor cara con un sonrisa pintada en ella. Se agradece el ajetreo de la oficina. Su mente ocupada de nuevo por cinco días, hasta que llegue de nuevo el fin de semana.

Van Pelt es la primera en llegar. Un café y un té en la mano. Dulce olor. Es un secreto a voces, todo el mundo sabe lo que Jane hace los fines de semana, pero es mejor mantener la boca cerrada si no quieres perder en una disputa con Patrick Jane.

-Bueno días Jane, ¿qué tal tú fin de semana?

-Ya sabes, como siempre.

- Toma, te traje un té.

-Gracias - Van Pelt toma asiento en su mesa. Enciende el ordenador. Organiza unos cuantos papeles que quedaron el viernes en su mesa.

¿Y Lisbon? Ella es siempre la primera en llegar. Sus fines de semana no son mejores a los suyos. Es otro tema del que es mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Pero Jane lo sabe, no le hace falta hablar con Lisbon para saberlo. Hay quien diría que son tal para cual. Absurdo.

Cho y Rigsby entran al mismo tiempo. Se habrán encontrado en el aparcamiento. Entran sonrientes. Sin duda han tenido suerte el fin de semana. Ese brillo en los ojos no se puede ocultar.

-Hola a todos.

- Buenos días.

- Ya veo, de buen humor, eso significa…

-Ya sabemos lo que vas a decir, te lo puedes ahorrar. – Risgby le interrumpe. Es vidente que no tiene ganas de dar explicaciones de lo que ha hecho el fin de semana. Y menos delante de Van Pelt.

¿Y Lisbon? Su reloj dice que hace ya 30 minutos que debería estar aquí. Su sonrisa y su mal humos. Sí, lo hecha de menos.

-Chicos, tenéis que ver esto – Van Pelt tiene el semblante serio, un poco asustada – Es un correo electrónico, es del viernes en la noche. Uh, por la hora, después de que nos fuéramos.

- ¿Qué pasa con el correo? ¿Algún admirador? – Jane no puede evitar meterse un poco con ella, y más si Rigsby esta presente.

- Es de Lisbon, pero ella ya se había marchado a esa hora.

-¿Qué dice? – Cho se acerca un tanto intrigado. Rigsby también.

- Es raro, me lo manda a mí, pero va dirigido a Jane.

¿Y Lisbon? Su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte. Todavía no ha llegado. Y ese correo…

-¿Pará mí? Ábrelo.

"_Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac. Como pasa el tiempo. La sangre se pierde poco a poco. Resbala por su piel, deslizándose por su espalda, cayendo por sus piernas. Un charco en el suelo. Luego comienza a secarse. Y dolor, sí, mucho dolor._

_El tiempo corre ¿estará viva? _

_Acuérdese Señor Jane, que conmigo no se juega._

_Calle de Blasi, almacén 45."_

-¡Lisbon!

-¿Lisbon?

-Hay que ir ya a esa dirección.

- Será mejor que esperemos a que llegue Hightower y le digamos…

-¡Cho! El correo se mando el viernes, hay que ir ya, no podemos esperar.

**Almacén 45.**

Esta oscuro. La mirada de Jane se centra en el techo de donde entra una minúscula esperanza de luz. Sus ojos se adaptan a esa oscuridad. La mirada comienza a bajar. Miedo. Cadenas colgando del techo. No hacen ruido porque no se mueven. Angustia. Sigue bajando la mirada. Unas manos atadas juntas a las cadenas. Horror. El pelo oscuro le cubre la cara. Esta semidesnuda con su camisa desgarrada. Gotea sangre _¿de dónde? No parece herida. _Cae por las piernas. Esta descalza en el suelo frío. De puntillas, sus dedos apenas rozan el suelo. Un charco de sangre.

-¿Lisbon? – Apenas es un susurro. No reacciona. Sabe que esta en shock. _¿Qué le ha hecho? _- ¿Lisbon? – esta vez más fuerte.

Se adelanta. Se acerca. Levanta la mano. Teme tocarla _¿Y si esta muerta?_ Le aparta el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos están cerrados. Esta pálida. _Tengo que tomarle el pulso._ Ahí esta, muy débil, pero presente.

Hace ademán de cogerla lo que hace que el cuerpo de Lisbon gire sobre si misma como una bailarina de una caja musical. Inerte. Ahora la tiene de espaldas. Retrocede un paso. Su rostro se desencaja. Miedo, irá, angustia, rabia. Red John ha dejado su marca, de la forma más macabra. De ahí venía tanta sangre. Una cara sonriente dibujada a fuego con un cuchillo en toda la extensión de su espalda.

Dos días más tarde en el hospital Jane sigue sentado junto a la cama de Lisbon. Ella esta durmiendo boca abajo, tapada con una única sabana, cubriendo los vendajes que cubren su espalda. El doctor dijo que le quedarían marcas. _¿Cómo va a mirarla ahora día tras día? Una sola imagen le llegaba de ella, y es esa maldita cara sonriente en su espalda. _Y Lisbon lo sabía. Eso era lo peor de todo, no podía fingir, y ella notaba la repugnancia en su mirada.

Lisbon estaba despertando. Sus bellos ojos ya no son los mismos. Están acuosos. Tristes. No tienen vida. Y con una pregunta persistente en ellos _¿Por qué sigues aquí a mi lado?_

Jane se acerca a ella. Se apoya en la cama. Su rostro cerca del de ella. Se miran. Es el momento de hablar.

-Lisbon… yo…

-Entiendo que no quieras seguir a mi lado.

-No. No te dejaré. No ahora. Te prometí que te protegería y he fallado. No me voy a marchar. Tengo que seguir intentándolo.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

No hay protesta. Esa no es su Lisbon.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor. Yo… yo quiero que te operes.

-¿Qué?

-Las marcas…

-¡Oh! No puedo permitirme una cirugía plástica.

-Yo si. No quiero mirarte y ver en tus ojos el daño que te hago. No quiero que Red John destruya tu vida. Con la mía ya es suficiente.

-Es inevitable. Ya lo ha hecho.

-Lo sé. Tienes que dejarme que comience a ayudarte a repararla. Por mí. Por ti.

**Fin**

Tenía metida en la cabeza la idea de Lisbon marcada con la cara sonriente de Red John en la extensión de su espada. Eso sería algo muy cruel. Jane y Lisbon marcados de forma física y psicológica. ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionaría Jane a que le pasará algo así a Lisbon?


End file.
